


Sentimientos

by LizKenobi98



Series: Elia - Rhaegar [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elia Martell Lives, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98
Summary: No fue un beso de una sola noche, los sentimientos se han vuelto más profundos. Continuación de Ilícito.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen
Series: Elia - Rhaegar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985992
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	Sentimientos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenencen, solamente los uso con fines de entretenimiento. 
> 
> N/A: Había pensado en hacer de Ilícito una sola historia, pero si lo hacía, no iba a comprometerme lo suficiente, por lo que decidí que fuera una serie de One-Shot con una final en caso de que me quede estancada. 
> 
> Gracias a todas las que leyeron Ilícito, dejaron sus kudos y comentarios!
> 
> NO CUMPLE CON EL CANON.

Los rumores del  _ matrimonio sin amor  _ del príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen siguen acechando los siete reinos, dicen que el príncipe jamás da una caricia de amor a su esposa en público, que mantiene una delgada línea entre lo formal e informal, incluso hablan sobre que nunca la visita en sus habitaciones privadas, Elia se pregunta quién comparte todos esos rumores y porque no les ha puesto un alto. Afortunadamente para Elia, nadie parece haberse enterado de los encuentros nocturnos que tuvo con el príncipe durante su estadía en Casterly Rock durante la celebración del compromiso. 

Nunca tuvo la intención de que pasara más de ese beso. Ese primer encuentro en Casterly Rock, Elia se lamió los labios al recordar la pasión en ese beso, tan apasionado y prohibido. Recordó la mañana siguiente, cuando él la invitó a unirse a su caminata mañanera por el hogar de los Lannister, acompañados por Ser Arthur Dayne, no hubo disculpas por el beso, y ella lo agradeció. ¿Era incorrecto no sentir culpa? No hubo respuesta para sí misma. 

Los señores de Poniente tampoco dijeron nada de aquella mañana, ni Jaime le reprendió nada. Supuso que encontraron interesante que el príncipe de los siete reinos y la princesa de Dorne establecieran conversaciones, Elia escuchó por parte de Ashara que la gente esperaba que hubiera una alianza con los Martell, pero que fue descartada debido a su _delicada salud_ y el no ser apta para poder llevar un reino. Esos comentarios dolían, pero estaba acostumbrada. 

Fue muy agradable conocer al príncipe Rhaegar, _el príncipe melancólico._ Elia recuerda con claridad su sonrisa, los dientes perfectos y el hoyuelo que apareció en sus mejillas cuando ella lo llamó así. Él no es muy fanático de que sea llamado de tal forma, pero no pudo evitar ese sobrenombre, la mayoría de sus canciones hablan sobre la tristeza, el desamor y la tragedia, esa mañana, Elia tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar su preciosa voz sin música. Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los violetas de él, no era amor, se dijo. Solo la emoción del momento, él atrapado en un matrimonio sin amor y ella en la misma situación, aunque pudiera ser que más adelante amase a Jaime, solo debía de darle la oportunidad, pero ¿cómo hacer de lado las emociones que el príncipe despertó en una noche?

Tampoco tuvo respuesta. 

Cuando él terminó de cantar, Elia sintió la necesidad de besarlo y consolarlo, la canción fue triste, hablando sobre la pérdida de la esperanza, pero Ser Arthur Dayne miraba, él pertenece a la guardia real y no es su deber divulgar lo que hace la familia real a la que sirve, no era correcto, no cuando conocía a los Dayne desde que era pequeña, y posiblemente Arthur se lo reprocharía con la mirada, Elia no volvería a verlo de la misma manera, ni a sentirse cómoda a su lado guardando su  _beso ilícito._

Esa misma noche, Elia sintió celos de la princesa Lyanna Stark, Lyanna Targaryen. Se decidió que no le agradaba llamarla _Lyanna Targaryen,_ la esposa de Rhaegar. Era una joven pequeña, que sonreía por amabilidad a los que se acercaban a platicar con ella. Cersei Lannister será su _hermana,_ pero ella es una arpía y Elia se acercó a la princesa de los siete reinos para evitar que Cersei clavase sus garras en ella. La conversación no fue muy reveladora para ninguna de las dos, la niña extrañaba su hogar en el Norte y no le agradaba el Sur, ser princesa le quitó sus privilegios de montar a caballo, usar _prendas de hombres,_ salir a explorar y convivir con hombres y mujeres que no fueran septas ni maestres. Elia sintió pena por ella. 

Rhaegar no la beso hasta dos días después, una tarde mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación para descansar, cuando él la sorprendió en medio del pasillo y la metió a una habitación desocupada. Recuerda su sonrisa antes de besarla, Elia recibió el beso con gusto, no dudo en corresponderle. Fue ese día en que sintió las manos de Rhaegar posarse sobre su trasero y acercarla hasta él, sintió su excitación en la entre pierna y la pasión era desenfrenada, Elia misma lo había acercado todo lo posible a ella, no queriendo que nada los mantuviera separado. 

Un romance peligroso.

Evitó gemir cuando sus labios tocaron su cuello expuesto por primera vez, el cansancio que había sentido cuando se retiró, desapareció. Sus labios volvieron a los suyos y pasaron horas besándose, exageró, no fueron horas, pero se sintió como una eternidad. ¿Cómo un hombre que recién conocía podía hacerle sentir todo eso? Se lo iba a preguntar siempre. 

Los sentimientos que estaba desarrollando eran peligrosos, dentro de varias lunas, Elia será una Lannister y vivirá en Casterly Rock al lado de su esposo, Rhager se convertirá en el rey de los siete reinos, Lyanna su reina y futura madre de sus herederos. Elia tendrá que soportar verlos cada que visiten King’s Landing y vivir con el recuerdo de ese pequeño romance ilícito, mientras que Jaime ocupa el lugar como su esposo. 

¿Por qué Rhaegar Targaryen complicaba su existencia cuando dio besos suaves en sus mejillas y párpados? Él la llamó _hermosa,_ no era un cumplido que recibía a diario, sus hermanos son los que la llaman así, Ashara lo hace, pero no es lo mismo. Elia siguió descubriendo que comenzaba a amar que el príncipe metiera sus manos entre su cabello y se enredaron en él. Los besos apasionados se volvieron lentos, con cariño.

¿Por qué su madre no insistió al rey Aerys para casarla con Rhaegar? ¿Habría sido lo mismo? Lo dudaba, aquel iba a ser un compromiso forzado. Quizás él haría esto con otra mujer en caso de haberse convertido en su esposa. 

Culpa, en ese momento la culpa la invadió por primera vez y se separó de él. Salió sin decir ninguna palabra, él no la siguió y nadie los descubrió.

* * *

Elia gimió por dentro cuando Ashara le informó sobre el visitante que esperaba fuera de su puerta. Su habitación era el único lugar en donde se sentía a salvo de él, ya que no se arriesgaría a visitarla, se equivocó. 

Ashara arqueaba una de sus cejas y una sonrisa de complicidad, sabía que cuando él se fuera, Ashara la bombardeará de preguntas y ella le contará todo. Ashara es su mejor amiga, no hay secretos entre ellas. Asintió, él entró y se quedaron a solas en su habitación. 

—¿Te encuentras bien de salud, princesa? —Elia frunció el ceño ante su pregunta. Asintió y él suspiró, aliviado quizás—. Jaime Lannister dijo que no te habías sentido bien en los últimos días, me preocupe.

—Gracias por su preocupación, su gracia —Elia se mordió el labio ante el título formal. Él arqueó una ceja, una sonrisa burlona apareció—. Me he sentido cansada últimamente.

—No me mientas, Elia —susurró. _Elia,_ adoraba como se escuchaba su nombre de pila en sus labios—. No te has presentado a cenar para no verme, no puedes soportar verme siendo amable con Lyanna, ni verla a mi lado. No te gusta la atención que le doy a ella, no te agrada que ella sea mi esposa —Elia contuvo la respiración cuando él dio algunos pasos, acercándose a ella—. Y lo sé, y entiendo ese sentimiento. 

—¿Lo haces? —Odio que su voz saliera temblorosa. Sus miradas se encontraron cuando él se sentó al lado de su cama. Solo necesitaba extender su mano, tocar su mejilla y el mundo se desvanecerá. 

—Lo hago —dijo con firmeza—. Es el mismo sentimiento que siento cuando te veo al lado de Jaime. No tengo ningún derecho sobre ti, pero siento la necesidad de arrebatarte de su lado, de decirle que _eres mía._ En las últimas noches, desde ese primer beso, cada vez que vuelvo a mi habitación siento la necesidad de tenerte a mi lado. 

—Es peligroso, Rhaegar —susurró, no quería llorar frente a él por las palabras que él acababa de decir—.  _Tengo miedo._

—Lo sé, cariño —Los pulgares de Rhaegar acariciaron sus mejillas—. Nunca había tenido estos sentimientos, nunca he anhelado tanto no ser el príncipe y poder elegirte libremente como mi esposa, mi amiga, la madre de mis hijos —susurró antes de que sus labios se encontraran. 

Perdió la noción del tiempo, su inconsciencia la abandonó. Solo le importaba vivir el presente con Rhaegar Targaryen, un hombre que no le pertenecía. 

Estaba tan perdida en los besos y caricias de Rhaegar que no se dio cuenta que él la había recostado sobre su cama y retirado la sábana que la protegía, él se mantuvo encima de ella, pero sin dejar caer su peso. El beso no era apasionado y desenfrenado, tampoco era cuidadoso ni la trato como si fuera de cristal. Elia lo abrazó, queriendo tenerlo más cerca.

Cuando él tocó sus pechos por encima de su vestido por primera vez, Elia quiso entregarse a él. Desnudarse y conocer su cuerpo, descubrir sus puntos sensibles y saber cuál le traería más placer, pero no ese día, no cuando la mayoría de los señores de Poniente residían en el hogar ancestral de los Lannister y los Dayne esperaban afuera, quizás haciendo teorías sobre lo que ocurría en esos momentos.

—Me estoy enamorando de ti, Elia.

* * *

Fue Tywin Lannister quién le preguntó porque el príncipe Rhaegar estuvo en sus aposentos; afortunadamente Elia le había contado más temprano a Jaime sobre la visita del príncipe, aclarando que le preocupaba su salud. Ser Arthur los respaldó y afirmó que no estuvieron solos, sino que lady Ashara estuvo presente en todo momento, no fue una respuesta satisfactoria para el Lannister, pero la aceptó a regañadientes, Elia odio que lo dijera durante la cena, ya que atrajo la atención de Oberyn. 

Jaime no le reprendió nada, pero su hermano la acechó más tarde y le pidió alejarse de él. En el momento en que Elia no se lo prometió, Oberyn supo que llegó demasiado tarde. 

Ya se había involucrado emocionalmente con él… 

Fue doloroso verlo partir a la mañana siguiente. 

Una simple despedida de un beso en el dorso de su mano y una promesa en su mirada.

Volverán a encontrarse, lo sabe.

Es cuestión de tiempo. 

* * *

—¿Estás pensando en él? —Elia salió de sus recuerdos cuando Ashara se acercó a su lado. El vestido blanco extendido sobre la cama. 

—Sí. 

—Pronto lo verás, princesa —susurró—. Él estará en la ceremonia. 

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que estoy tocando una delgada línea... no soy de escribir fics con escenas de relaciones sexuales, pero lo voy a intentar.
> 
> ¿Quieren otro one-shot de está serie? e_e


End file.
